


Tune As Old As Song

by Briar_Rose7



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rumbelle Christmas in July 2016, this was fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briar_Rose7/pseuds/Briar_Rose7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My work for RCIJ 2016. boushh2187 prompted: "musician Gold bartender Belle AU".</p><p>Belle works at Atlantica, a quaint pub in Boston. Her life it's not what she dreamed it to be, but the arrival of Robert Gold might change many things. As broken as they both feel, will they manage to find happiness together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strangers In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> With this prompt I went from "OMG what do I write" to "Wonderful, I have tons of ideas" to "Damn, the due date is in two days and I'm not even halfway through it". I'm satisfied of how it turned out. I believe it's the longest thing I've ever written!
> 
> I wish my giftee [boushh2187](http://boushh2187.tumblr.com) a happy RCIJ. Infinte thanks to [stillsearching47](http://archiveofourown.org/users/stillsearching47/pseuds/stillsearching47) for being my patient and accurate beta.

Music is said to be a universal language. It has the power to connect people beyond almost every kind of difference or barrier; it’s a language that speaks to the soul, not to the mind, awakening and expressing feelings that words cannot. People often don’t realize it, but their life wouldn’t be the same without it. Music brings joy, soothes pain, brings people together.

And it was with all of this in mind that Sebastian Flidder founded Atlantica.

Atlantica was a quaint pub that looked almost out of place in Boston; airy and bright. For Sebastian, it was supposed to be a place where dreams could come true. However, what truly made that place special wasn’t the peculiar design or its owner’s idealism; it was the music. Every night, either professional or amateur musicians got on the small stage that overlooked the main room, and shared their music and talent with the patrons.

It was a nice place to work at, and Belle French couldn’t honestly complain about her job as a bartender. Sure, it wasn’t her dream career, but it was nice. In the year or so since she’d started working there she’d had the chance to meet so many talented people, and some of them had even become her friends. Many of them were regulars at the Atlantica, and almost all of them were about her age.

That’s why, that evening, it took her very little to notice an outsider. He was carrying an acoustic guitar, so there was no doubt that he was waiting for his turn to get on the stage. He was older than most of the amateurs that put themselves to the test on their stage; he was probably around his forties. There was something unusual in his demeanor as well. Usually the newcomers were either extremely nervous, or overly confident right before their exhibition, but the mysterious man was different. He was resolute, silent, lost in his own world. He had no friends encouraging him, and as he climbed on the stage he didn’t lose any time to dedicate his song to anyone. Actually, he didn’t speak a single word, not even to introduce himself or his music. He just started playing, and that’s when Belle’s breath caught in her throat. 

_There was a time_

_I used to look into my father's eyes._

_In a happy home_

_I was a king, I had a golden throne._

_Those days are gone,_

_Now the memory's on the wall._

_I hear the songs_

_From the places where I was born._

She’d heard many acoustic covers during the past year, and she knew enough of arrangements to realize that he was a cut above their usual exhibitions. 

_Upon a hill across a blue lake,_

_That's where I had my first heartbreak._

_I still remember how it all changed._

His vocal execution was slightly less perfect, but what little he lacked in technique he made up with interpretation. His voice and eyes conveyed such a deep sadness and melancholy that Belle found herself wondering if he was just an incredible interpret, or if he was really hurting. 

_My father said,_

_"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child._

_See heaven's got a plan for you._

_Don't you worry, don't you worry now."_

The icing on the cake was that his voice was probably the sexiest thing Belle had ever heard. She found it extremely difficult to focus on her work for the whole duration of the song; her eyes kept drifting towards the stage, drinking in the way the stranger’s fingers played the chords. She hoped that later he would stop to buy a drink so she could get a chance to know at least his name.

When the song ended he didn’t linger on the stage, not even to receive the applause he definitely deserved. He walked away from the spotlight with his head hung low, like he was ashamed or trying to go unnoticed. To Belle’s utter joy, he headed towards the bar. 

He slouched on a stool, and she tried to work up the courage to talk to him as she took his order. It was supposed to be easy: come to take his order, compliment him for his exhibition, ask him his name. Yet her mouth felt dry and her cheeks were on fire. Damn, she was behaving like a bloody teenager. 

Finally, when she came back with his beer, her brain started to cooperate.

“You, uhm, you did great on the stage before”. Well, not exactly the most brilliant start, but it was something. 

“Oh. Thank you”.

He didn’t even meet her eyes to answer, and after a few moments of awkward silence she walked away. She was too embarrassed and he was too closed off, and this was leading nowhere. 

She went back to her work, still eyeing him from afar. He had longish hair, something that she’d never found attractive until that evening, and wore a simple white shirt and a pair of jeans. He was everything she’d never thought she’d find interesting, yet here she was, pining after him like an idiot.

Curiosity was eating her alive, and in the end it gave her the courage to speak, just as he was about to leave.

“Hey” she said. He turned towards her, looking almost shocked that she was talking to him. “I just want to say that I really meant what I said before. You were amazing”.

This time around he smiled a little, actually lifting his gaze to met hers. 

“Thank you. Really, it means a lot to me. I’m sorry I barely answered before, but I was feeling a bit…”

“Overwhelmed?” she suggested.

“Yes, I guess so. I hadn’t played in a long time, not in front of other people”.

She nodded sympathetically. “Yes, I can understand that. This also explains why I’d never seen you before. Will you… will you be coming back?”.

He looked surprised once again. “I… I don’t know, I hadn’t really thought about that. Actually, I barely thought about coming here at all, I just… it was a rushed decision”.

No more intriguing Scotsman, then. Pity.

“But”, he added, “I do like this place. So yes, maybe I’ll be back.” 

“Wonderful”, she said smiling, “then I’ll be crossing my fingers”.

He was fidgeting, once more ill at ease, like that short exchange had drained his little burst of confidence. He murmured a goodbye and walked rapidly out of the pub.

Belle hadn’t even managed to get his name.    

  



	2. There’s a Light That Never Goes Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gold does come back to Atlantica, but soon a new problem comes up.

His name was Robert Gold. She’d learned it two days later, when he’d come back with another breathtaking performance and maybe a tiny bit more confidence. 

He’d come back two days after that. In the span of a month he’d become a regular, coming at least twice a week, always stopping at her bar for a bit after his performance. He was still quite closed off. She’d not managed to learn much more about him, but they’d shared many pleasant moments talking of music and guitars, and commenting on those who performed after him. It had become a pleasant routine, and the awkwardness between them had been replaced by comfort. 

That evening, however, Belle could sense that something was wrong. 

She felt it since he entered the pub. She’d known him long enough to recognize that there was something different, something _wrong_ about the way he was walking, about the way his head was hung low. He wasn’t worried or anxious, he was _sad_.  

_Take me out tonight_

_Where there's music and there's people_

_Who are young and alive_

_Driving in your car_

_I never never want to go home_

_Because I haven't got one anymore_

Shit, shit, shit. If she’d been concerned before, now she was terribly worried. He’d told her that he never chose his songs without a reason, that they all held some meaning to him. Now here he was, singing _that_ song on the night when he looked completely miserable. 

_Take me out tonight_

_Because I want to see people_

_And I want to see life_

_Driving in your car_

_Oh please don't drop me home_

_Because it's not my home, it's their home_

_And I'm welcome no more_

Waiting for the end of the song was torture. When Robert finally made his way to the bar, Belle could see that he had tears in his eyes, even though he was trying to blink them away. She leaned over the bar to put a hand on his arm. 

“Oh my God, Robert, what happened to you?”.

He looked at her and the silence seemed to stretch for hours, until he finally whispered “I’m afraid this is the last night I’ll be coming here”.

Belle’s mind was racing, and she came up with a million different scenarios, one more terrifying than the other, in the few moments that it took her to ask him why.

He swallowed, looking for the courage to open up to her. 

“It’s my wife. My former wife, actually”. He paused to take a gulp from his beer. “Two months ago she left for a work-related trip, or at least that’s what she told me. She works for a travel company, so I didn’t suspect anything. Our relationship had been awful for a while anyway, we were just staying together for our son’s sake, so my only concern was that he’d be without his mother for a month. Well, when she came back from her little trip she didn’t even call me. I came home earlier than she expected and I found her packing up. She told me not to consider her my wife anymore, and that she was leaving, even though she wouldn’t move out of town”.

Another pause, another gulp.

“Well, I thought, it’s not like our marriage was worth anything anymore. And maybe Neal, our son, would actually grow up more serene with two happy separate parents rather than two miserable married ones. And then, _then_ , I made the most piss poor choice of my life. I let Milah take Neal with her. I didn’t want to, but he’d missed her so much and she’s his mother. She swore to me that she wasn’t going to take him away from me.”

“And then?” Belle asked, fearing what would come next.

“Then, after a couple days of sulking, I came here. Music has helped me go through every hard period of my life, but Milah had grown to hate it so much that I had barely played anything in the last five years. I needed it that night, I needed to reclaim the person I had stopped being for her sake.”

“Why would she hate your music? I mean, it’s wonderful!”. She knew this was beside the point, but she really couldn’t understand. Robert looked at her, and he looked so pained, so lost.

“That’s really something I wouldn’t like to go over”. _Not tonight_ , he thought. Which was a really silly thought, because what made him think she’d really be interested in that story? She’d probably just asked for courtesy anyway. Besides, he wouldn’t come back to Atlantica, so they probably wouldn’t even meet ever again. 

“So, what happened after that?” she asked, going back to their main topic. He laughed, but there was no mirth in it. 

“What happened is that apparently Milah decided that she hated me too much to just let me be, and she didn’t even have the courage to tell me. This morning I got a phone call from her _lawyer_ , who basically told me that she’ll take me to court to kick me out of our home, have me pay alimony together with child support and, worst of all, to grant herself full custody of Neal”. 

Belle was horrified.

“Full custody? But… they can’t seriously let her do that! You’re his father!”

“I might be his father, but she has one of the best lawyers available, while I’ll have to settle for an appointed attorney.”

“I’m sorry. I really, really am”. Belle was at a loss of what to say. She would have never imagined that such a good man could have ended up with such an harpy of a wife. 

“And that’s why I won’t come back here. I need to save as much money as I can, because soon I may need to find a new house and to pay God knows how much alimony”.

Despite the tragedy unfolding in front of her, Belle smiled. She knew a way to help him, at least a little.

“You could come to our professionals-only nights.”

“What?”

“You know, the nights when we actually pay people to perform on the stage. We’ve got a couple nights like that every week, never on the same days so that there’s more variety of artists. We don’t pay much but… it could be something”.

He knew about those nights, of course; he had always kept an eye on those to be sure to avoid them and show up only when he could perform. 

“Are you sure? I’m sure there’s plenty of younger and more talented musicians than me. You don’t have lower your musical standards for me.”

“Oh, I can’t and won’t lower any standards. It’s not up to me to decide who can join professional nights; that’s up to Sebastian, the owner. But he’s already heard you, and I’ve known him long enough to recognize the look in his eyes when he spots a talent. Trust me, your ability is definitely not an issue”.

He smiled a little at her, but he wasn’t convinced still.

“I’ve just resumed playing after years of pause. I don’t have much besides a few covers, and I won’t have much spare time from now on.”

“There’s no need to worry about that either. We’re not asking you to host a four hours concert, just what you’re comfortable with doing. You’ll just have to tell me which days of the week you’re available. A couple weeks before your possible performance, if you’ve given your availability for that day, I’ll contact you to know if you’re actually available and how long you’d want to stay on the stage. Then it’s up to me and the others on the staff to organize the evening and call back those who will actually perform”.

“Do you… do you really think I could do it?”

She grabbed his hand, squeezing it sympathetically.

“Of course you can. You’ll see, things will work out much better than you fear they will.”

“I really, really hope you’re right. Thank you, Belle”.

She smiled at him, silently praying that their faith would be rewarded. 


	3. Heart to Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle learns something really important about Gold.

They fell into a new pattern, and Robert seemed to draw strength from the nights he spent at Atlantica, even though he generally managed to come only once a week. He often looked tired and worn out, but he always had a smile for Belle. 

He’d moved to a small but decent apartment, and the fight over Neal was coming to an end. If Milah didn’t try anything new, they were going to settle for a reasonable joint custody agreement. His former wife had made it so that he was going to pay an awful lot of alimony, but he didn’t dare try to fight her on it, because he knew that pissing her off would put their agreement over Neal at high risk.

It wasn’t going to be easy, but Robert knew he could manage it. He had stable work in a haberdashery and did some extra work as a tailor. He knew that his musical evenings probably costed him more time than what he earned from them in money, but he just couldn’t bring himself to stop going to Atlantica. He needed that one evening a week when he could be free, when the burden of his worries was lifted from his shoulders, even if only for a bunch of minutes. 

That’s why Belle was extremely surprised when, one afternoon, he sent her a text to call off his presence for that night. Her surprise soon turned into curiosity and eventually into  worry. It wasn’t like him to call off a night at the last moment. What if something had happened to him? She wanted to call him, to see if he was okay, but she also didn’t want to intrude on his personal life. What if she pissed him off by calling?

After five minutes of being furiously a war with herself, she pushed the call button before she could second guess her decision again. She held her breath waiting for him to pick up the phone, and she was about to hang up, when she finally heard his voice on the other end. 

“Hi, Belle”. His voice was trembling, like he’d just stopped crying. “I’m sorry, I know that it’s absolutely  irresponsible of me to call off last minute like this, but I… I can’t. Not tonight.”

“Is everything alright? Did Milah do something else? Do you want me to come over?”. The last words left her mouth before she had time to think.Wonderful, now he was going to think she was some kind of intrusive creep. _Why couldn’t she shut the hell up from time to time?_

“What?” came the obviously shocked reply. 

“Oh my God, I’m sorry, I just… I just wanted to help”. She sighed helplessly, cursing herself in every way possible and wishing to disappear from the face of the earth. 

“There’s nothing to be sorry for. If anything, I should be the one apologizing for alarming you. There’s really no need for you to come over, don’t worry.”

“Are you sure? I want you to know that if you ever need someone to talk to you can always call me. Anytime, any day. I mean it”.

Robert didn’t answer straight away, taking time to think over her words. He could simply thank her and repeat that he didn’t need any help, or he could be honest and, for once, open up to someone. No, not someone. _Belle_. 

She was starting to think that he’d hung up when he answered, his voice tense. 

“Could we meet tomorrow?”.

It took them a bit to organize themselves, but in the end they agreed to meet the next afternoon in front of Atlantica, about one hour before Belle was supposed to open the pub. 

She was already waiting for him when Robert got there, and she greeted him with a hug. He couldn’t even remember the last time someone beside his son had hugged him. 

She led him into what he thought was some kind of warehouse right next to the pub, but once inside Robert realized it was actually a brand new recording studio. 

“Sebastian bought the place and restructured it, but we’re still waiting for a couple of authorizations before we can open it to the public. Once it’s ready, everyone will be able to make their recordings on a semi-professional level at a really small price.”

“It’s a great idea, and this place is beautiful” he said smiling.

“Thank you. I thought that here we would be able to talk without anyone coming to disturb us”. She sat down, and motioned for him to take the chair in front of her. 

“So?” she asked eventually. “May I ask you why you couldn’t come yesterday? I’ll totally understand if you have changed your mind and don’t want to talk to me”.

Instead of answering, he took something out of his pocket. It was a piece of paper, and as he unfolded it Belle could see that it was clearly a child’s drawing. A stylized version of Robert was holding an equally stylized guitar, and next to it was unevenly written ‘to the best Papa in the world’.

When Robert looked up from it, he had tears in his eyes.

“Neal gave me this yesterday. And I know that it’s incredibly stupid, but once I was home alone I couldn’t help but cry looking at it. This whole mess is hurting him, and I miss seeing him every day, and I don’t know what’s gotten into me but it was suddenly too much. The fear of losing him, the stress of the divorce, the struggle of keeping my life together as everything changes and my former wife tries to tear me apart. It was just too much”.

Belle thought she had not heard anything less stupid in her whole life. She struggled to find something to say, something that would convey how sorry she was, how much she cared for him, how much she wished life had been kinder to him. She put her hand over one of his and squeezed it, and he lifted his eyes from the drawing to meet her gaze. Neither of them found the right words to say, but the look they exchanged said what a billion words couldn’t.

“I’m with you” she whispered eventually.

“Thank you”.

Part of the tension was gone from the room, and Belle’s cheerful attitude came back.

“You know, it’s a really beautiful drawing”.

He raised one eyebrow at that. “You’re only saying so to be kind. He’s six, his drawings are not well made.”

“And this is what you think?”

“Of course not, but I’m his father, I’m not a good judge. I think this drawing is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen, but he could throw his lunch on a piece of paper and I’d still think it was beautiful”.

Belle smiled at him, enchanted by the look of sheer love in his eyes. 

“I swear I do think this is a good drawing for a six year old. He already draws better than me.”

“You’re kidding”. 

He was smiling, and Belle felt incredibly happy that she’d managed to cheer him up a bit

“I swear I’m not! All I can do are stick figures, and he’s already beyond that.” 

“I can ask him if he can give you some lessons”.

They were both giggling now.

“I could really use those! I mean, look at how beautifully he sketched your guitar! It even has the Peter Pan sticker on the side”.

Robert blushed, looking both amused and slightly embarrassed. “So you noticed it? I was hoping no one would.”

“I’m sorry to disappoint you. I might be terrible at drawing, but I’m good at noticing things. And a sparkly Peter Pan sticker, albeit small, it’s not hard to notice on a guitar.”

“Fair enough.”

“I guess it was Neal’s doing?” she inquired. 

“It was. He’s put Disney stickers everywhere he can reach. I have a Captain Hook one on my phone.”

“I guess he’s really fond of the Peter Pan movie.”

“Not really. Sure, he likes it, but the Peter Pan stickers are my special honor because I used to pretend to be the Crocodile every time I had to convince him to shower. So he’s Captain Hook and screams and hides until I can get my claws on him and drag him under the water. I don’t even think he’s opposed to showers anymore, but he pretends to be so that we can keep playing”. 

Belle had a sudden wish to meet his son, and had a rapid vision of herself reading fairytales to a six year old boy, kissing him goodnight as she and Robert left the room. Cursing herself, she forced her mind to go back to the present.

“So, if it’s not Peter Pan what’s his favorite movie?” she asked, wanting to hear more about Robert and his son, to get another little glimpse of their life.

“Definitely Robin Hood. He’s made me play the whole soundtrack with my guitar a billion times. We usually sing along to it together. He goes wonderfully off-key, but he couldn’t care less.” 

“So he _does_ know how talented you are. I was… I was afraid he didn’t. You know, because you told me you didn’t play much in the last few years”. 

Belle had once again started talking without thinking, and now she was afraid she’d ruined Robert’s mood bringing up his wife’s hate for his music.

“I didn’t. But there was no way to hide my love for music from my son, not that I wanted to. Once he started asking me to play for him, I always tried to do so when Milah wasn’t home”. 

Long seconds of silence went by before she found the courage to ask her next question.

“May I ask you why she hates your music so much?”. She bit her lip waiting for his answer, hoping that she hadn’t upset him too much.

“She… she sees it as the symbol of my failure. A symbol of my being a constant disappointment”. Robert clenched his teeth and tried to control the flow of negative feelings that always came with the thought of Milah. That night, with Belle beside him, it was easier not to let the negativity drown him. 

“You’re _not_ a disappointment.”

“I know that now, but that’s what she thinks and what she made me think for a while. When we met, in Scotland, I was trying to make a career out of my music. At first, she loved it. She loved the art, the emotions behind the notes, the prospect of glory and fame. We got married after barely six months. But as years went by I kept being just a good musician amongst many others. She started getting bitter. She was disappointed with me, but especially with my music. She wanted me to be a successful man, but I wasn’t. By the time it finally was clear my music would never get me anywhere, she already hated it. She considered it a waste of time ever since”.

Robert took a deep breath before going on, while Belle put one of her hands over his clenched ones.

“We moved to Boston to start over. I got a real job, as she called it, and not much later she got pregnant. For a while, I really thought Neal and our new life would fix our marriage. Now I realize our union was probably doomed since the beginning; we were never fit for each other.”

“I’m so sorry”, Belle said after a long silence, “No one should ever see their passion belittled.”

“It’s fine. Part of the whole mess was my fault.”

“She still shouldn’t have treated you like that! You’re an amazing artist, and she tried to stop you from doing something you love just because you couldn’t do it on a highly professional level. It’s not fair”. Belle clenched her jaw, her eyes shining with unshed tears. 

“Belle?” he called her, because he could see that she was lost in thought, her mind miles away from him.

“Yes?”

“What are you talking about?”.

“Your wife, obviously”. The lie rolled easily off her tongue.

“No, you’re not. Belle, come on, you can tell me anything”.

Belle felt her stomach clench, both in anxiety and shame. She was being horrible. He’d just opened up so much to her, telling her about his son and his wife, and here she was, lying to him about herself. Why did it have to be so damn difficult?

“Alright. I guess I owe you the truth”. He stopped her before she could continue.

“You don’t owe me anything. Of course, I’d really like to know if you have a problem, because I’m your friend, but I don’t want you to tell me anything you feel uncomfortable with sharing”.

She almost took the opportunity he was offering her and chickened out. Robert deserved better, though. He deserved the truth. _Do the brave thing and bravery will follow_ , she told herself. 

“The truth is that I was a singer once. Then my father did to me what your wife did to you”.


	4. Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle reveals some painful secrets.

“What?” Robert had no idea of what he’d been expecting, but certainly it wasn’t _this_. 

“I took lessons since I was a kid. I was always good at it, really good. There were times when singing almost came more naturally than breathing to me. Music was my life. My mother loved it; she sang along with me, she spoke of my talent with everyone, she encouraged me when I felt insecure about it. I sang her favorite song during her funeral”.

Belle sniffed, the memory still painfully clear even after all those years. She had only been 12 at the time. 

“I wanted music to be my life. I wanted to be a singer. Once I finished high school, however, my father told me that it was time to put an end to my ‘childish obsession’ and find a real job. He’d secretly spent all the money I had saved throughout the years, and yet our flower shop was covered in debts. All at once, I found myself hurrying to find a job, I didn’t want, while my father kept drinking away our money. I didn’t want to abandon my passion, so I tried at least to continue taking less expensive singing lessons. Eventually my father shamed me into dropping those too. ‘We need the money’, he always said, and then called me a spendthrift, a silly girl, a spoiled brat that didn’t realize when it was time to grow up”.

Robert stared at her in horror, feeling in her voice every bit of pain he’d felt in his heart because of his wife. To hear those words come from the mouth of a parent, however, must have been ten times worse. 

“He started putting me down to make sure I’d never want to sing again. He said that music would never lead me anywhere. That I’d never been that good in the first place. Day after day, I started believing his words. I quit the lessons, I stopped singing, I just worked at day and cried at night.”

“But you’re here at Atlantica now. This must mean something”.

She smiled a little at that, lifting one hand to wipe away the tears that she’d let fall. 

“Getting this job was my first act of rebellion in months. I was sure I was never going to get hired, yet Sebastian had faith in me. He’s been almost a father to me in the past year and a half. It’s also thanks to him that I’ve regained control over my life.”

“What about your father?” he asked tentatively. 

“I don’t live with him anymore. For now, I’m staying at my friend Ruby’s house. I can’t afford rent because I still send most of my money to my father. He didn’t take it well when I moved out, but eventually he learned to live with that. Especially when he realized I was still paying off his debts.”

“Belle, I really have no words to express how sorry I feel. I knew you were a strong woman, but I could have never imagined just how much.”

“I’m not that strong” she whispered, casting her eyes down. 

“How can you say that? You went through hell alone, and now you’re back on your feet. I don’t think I would have handled your situation so well”.

He wanted so badly to cradle her face in his hands, to hug her and tell her that everything was fine, that he’d protect her from that moment on. Yet he couldn’t do any of that. He was old enough to be her father, and the last thing she needed right now was an old creep taking advantage of her emotional breakdown. 

“I can’t sing anymore. I mean, I _can_ do it, but whenever I put a couple of notes together it’s like my insides are suddenly tied up in knots. I get anxious and I feel the need to stop, to shut my mouth and go hide somewhere” she admitted.

It was her greatest shame, the proof of her biggest failure. She’d let her father’s words get under her skin, and now she didn’t know anymore what fears were hers and what were nothing but the echo of her father’s cruel words.

“Really?” Robert tried to be as tactful as possible, but he couldn’t hide the shock in his voice.

“Yes”.

Robert imagined not being able to touch his guitar without panicking. He’d come close to that, with Milah’s insults ringing in his ears every time he plucked the chords. Neal had saved him. His childish and pure interest had given Robert the strength not to lose himself. Belle had received no such help, not when it was most necessary, and now she had to deal with the consequences. It’s much easier to prevent the damage, however, than to pick up the broken pieces later. 

“Belle, what happened to you is… awful. You shouldn’t think any less of yourself for what your father said or for how hard it is to move past it. You are amazing, and every single thing that you told me tonight proves just how strong you are. I have faith in you, and I know that you’ll overcome even this. You just need time and, if you want, I’ll be by your side every time you’ll need it”. 

The last words had barely left his mouth when Belle hugged him, holding him so tightly that it was almost uncomfortable. He hugged her back as she mumbled her thanks, her voice muffled by her sobs and his jacket. Robert had no idea of how long they stayed like that, and he would have spent the whole night in that uncomfortable position if she’d wanted to, but then her phone rang. When she picked it up, her expression turned into one of horror.

She’d totally forgotten about opening the pub, and she was half an hour late.

“Sebastian is going to _kill_ me” she muttered as she scrambled to her feet, trying to fix the mess her tears had left on her face. 

“Belle, I’m sorry, this is all my fault.”

“The last thing you should be doing now is apologizing. We met to talk about you and eventually I made it all about me, yet you didn’t mind and comforted me. You told me beautiful things tonight. I won’t forget it”.

She hugged him again, very quickly this time, then they hurried out of the recording studio. 

“Thank you, Robert” she said as their ways parted. He smiled at her again and walked home. 

  



	5. Touch The Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle shows Robert just how brave she is.

Things were not the same between them after that day. They’d shared their greatest insecurities, their darkest moments, and whatever there was between them had grown stronger.

Robert kept telling himself that she probably saw another father figure in him and, every time he did, he felt horrible. What he was feeling was definitely _not_ paternal, and he was terrified of what Belle might think of him if she ever found out. He was disgusted with himself, with how he’d let his affection grow so much beyond what Belle needed and, with no doubt, wanted. 

His phone buzzed, taking him out of his reverie. It was a text from Belle, asking him if they could meet the next day in front of the recording studio. That had become _their_ place, and luckily they’d been careful enough after the first day, so that she’d never been late to work again because of him.

He texted her back, assuring her that he’d be there, and wondered why she’d asked him to bring his guitar. He was scheduled to perform the next day, so maybe she’d just wanted to make sure he didn’t forget it. 

Belle was tense when they met the next day. Robert could tell, even if half of her face was hidden behind a heavy scarf. All bundled up like that, she looked even tinier than she actually was. Robert wasn’t a tall man by any means, but Belle was just so small that he always felt the urge to protect her. She didn’t need his protection, though; she was strong enough on her own, and he admired her for that. 

“I think it’s time for me to sing again” she blurted out as soon as they were inside.

“Really?” he asked.

She’d shocked him. He’d been thinking of her anxiety since she’d told him about it, but he’d never spoken of it again. He wanted to help, not to impose, so he’d let her take her time. Now here she was, brave and unstoppable as only she could be. 

“Really” she answered. “I’ve been thinking a lot in the past months. I thought about what you told me when we talked about my problem. I thought… I thought of how serene I feel when I’m with you, of how much you support me. I tried to sing again at home, and I couldn’t really do it. I’m getting better, but I still have that horrible feeling in my stomach whenever I do. I wanted to ask you to help me again. I think that maybe I could make it if I sang in front of you”.

Belle’s heart was beating a tattoo against her ribs, and her cheeks were aflame. Little did she know that Robert was just as flustered as she was, moved by just how much she trusted him.

“Then go ahead whenever you’re ready. I’m listening” he murmured, sitting in front of her. There was tension in the air, and Robert focused as if he could somehow help Belle by concentrating harder.

Belle took a deep breath. Then another. Three times the notes died on on her tongue before she could even get started. Finally, she took another breath and locked her gaze on Robert. She could do it. 

_When the cold wind is calling_

_and the sky is clear and bright_

_Musty mountains sing and beckon_

_lead me out into the light_

Her voice was uncertain, but she was singing. She could feel her legs trembling, and it took every bit of her willpower to stay upright.

_I will ride, I will fly_

_Chase the wind and touch the sky_

_I will fly_

_Chase the wind and touch the sky_

Almost unconsciously, she moved her right hand towards Robert, and he grabbed it, squeezing it with his own. It was definitely something she wouldn’t have done in the past, because it took her attention away from the song. However, right now the most important thing was to keep singing, not how well she did it.

_Where dark woods hide secrets,_

_and mountains are fierce and bold_

_Deep waters hold reflections_

_of times lost long ago_

She was making it. Every time she was on the verge of giving up, Robert’s gaze gave her the strength to keep going. His hand was her anchor, keeping her grounded to the present, safe from the cruelest demons of her past. His words echoed in her brain, helping her fight and win a war against herself - _for_ herself. 

_I will hear their every story_

_take hold of my own dream_

_Be as strong as the seas are stormy_

_and proud as an eagle's scream_

Strong and proud and brave, that’s who she wanted to be. She let the song course through her, feeling as if the words were coming out of her very soul.

_I will ride, I will fly_

_Chase the wind and touch the sky_

_I will fly_

_Chase the wind and touch the sky_

She was really flying, flying away from her mental cage. She was free. Her voice toned down on the last note, and she focused on Robert’s gaze, searching for any signs of embarrassment or disappointment. She found none.

“I’m so glad for you”. His voice was broken, as if he was holding back tears, “And you have a beautiful voice.”

“Well, this certainly wasn’t my best performance” she said, feeling extremely self-conscious. 

“I think what you did was awesome. Not only because you just overcame a great fear, but because it really was good. I bet you can do better, but despite the trembling voice you were _good_. You felt that song from the bottom of your very soul.”

“Thank you”.

She finally smiled, and Robert felt he was the happiest man on earth.

“Would you mind if I tried again?” she asked, feeling a bit more sure about herself. 

“Of course not” he replied. 

“Then would you… could you play the accompaniment? We can find something we both know…”

“If you want, what you just sang is perfect. I could play that song with my hands tied behind my back”.

“Because it’s a Disney song and Neal loves that too?” Belle guessed. 

“Exactly. And also because it’s from a Disney movie set in Scotland and I would be a  really terrible Scotsman if I knew all of the Disney songs perfectly but not that one.”

“Fair enough.” she said, giggling at his comment. 

They spent another half hour singing and playing, and Belle almost forgot again to open the pub. Luckily for her, Robert was more attentive than she was. When they got out of the recording studio, she was feeling like she’d just run a marathon. She had no idea how she was going to hold herself together for the whole evening, but she’d not been this happy in years.

“I owe you so much” she told him later that evening, after he’d performed on the stage and was sitting at the bar.

“You don’t owe me a single thing. You did it all on your own, I was just listening” he replied.

“No, you weren’t”, she argued, “I wouldn’t have made it without you. That’s why I was wondering if you would mind… if you would mind doing it again.”

“Of course I wouldn’t mind”.

A more rational part of his brain was screaming at him that he didn’t have time for that. He was already at risk of falling behind with his side-work as a tailor, but he had no intention of telling Belle about that. She needed him, and he would help her. He’d work at night if he really had to, but he wouldn’t leave her alone.

“Obviously I’d pay you” she added, and Robert was glad he wasn’t drinking anything at the moment, because he would have obviously choked on it. 

“WHAT?” he asked.

“Don’t be silly, I know how little free time you have, and what I’m asking you is not much different from singing lessons. Either I pay you or we’re not doing this”.

She was stubborn, almost frighteningly so, and in the end Robert had to give up. She’d be paying him to help her get over her trauma. He would have felt disgusted in himself if she hadn’t worn him out with her determination. He’d tried to point out that she needed the money just as much as he did, but she’d replied that, despite having to pay off her father ’s debts, she could still afford a few lessons a month. It was rent she couldn’t afford, but there was a really big difference between the two sums. After that, it was easy for her to win the argument. Robert was even more angry at himself because a part of him knew she was right. Helping her for free would have been risky for his unstable finances.

They settled on a more or less regular pattern of ‘lessons’. At first, there were still times when she had to stop mid-song and take deep breaths before she could go on, but those times were getting rarer. Belle was getting better day by day, and gradually their weekly  lessons turned into en exchange of ideas and tips on both sides.

“You know, you’d sing even better if you used your diaphragm a bit more” Belle told him one day. “I mean, I love how you sing, but you lack that one last bit of technique. Here, feel what I do and then I can help you try to do the same”.

She took his hands and put one on her stomach and the other one on the small of her back. Robert felt like his brain was malfunctioning, because he found it extremely difficult to focus on the way she controlled her breathing, no matter how much he tried. As a result, it took him a lot longer than necessary, to even understand exactly what she was doing. The rest of their meeting was torture. She kept either putting his hands on her to show him what to do, or putting her hands on him to check if he was breathing correctly. He was so flustered that he didn’t realize Belle blushed furiously every time she touched him.

After that day, she started working with him on his arrangements, always giving tips on the vocal execution, while he taught her the basics of guitar.

Before they even realized it, they were working on a cover together. That’s when Belle decided to take another big step: they were going to sing together at Atlantica. 

  



	6. Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A really important evening almost goes incredibly wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was heavily inspired by [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9DLtzc9KLiw) amazing over.

**“** I’m not sure this was a good idea”.

Belle’s voice was tense, and she was paler than Robert had ever seen her.

“If you have changed your mind, we can always try another day. It’s not too late to leave this be”. The last thing he wanted was for Belle to get another music-related traumatizing experience.

“No, I want to do this, I just… I think I need a hug”. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, and he held her softly as she slowly calmed down.

Sebastian had given her a special permit to perform during her shift, as long as she went right back to work after that. He was generally really strict about rules, but music was his soft spot, and he was glad that his once insecure employee had finally found her courage.

Belle couldn’t and wouldn’t give up now that she’d come so far. She stepped onto the stage with wobbly legs and, for a moment, the spotlight blinded her. She took a deep breath and introduced herself, Robert and their song. 

Then she focused on Robert’s hands as he started plucking the chords, and forgot about the rest of the world. 

_When the days are cold_

_And the cards all fold_

_And the saints we see_

_Are all made of gold_

Robert’s voice swept over her, calming her down and helping her focus. They’d agreed that he would be the one to start singing, to put her more at ease. She focused on the rhythm and took a deep breath.

_When your dreams all fail_

_And the ones we hail_

_Are the worst of all_

_And the blood's run stale_

She was singing, and singing decently. She felt triumph roar in her chest, but she didn’t let her happiness distract her. There was still a long way to go. 

_I wanna hide the truth_

_I wanna shelter you_

_But with the beast inside_

_There's nowhere we can hide_

Robert had really listened to her suggestions, and his vocal execution had improved a lot. She was so glad that he was by her side, so proud of what they were accomplishing together. She felt stronger with him.

_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come_

They sang those verses together, and Belle’s breath almost caught in her throat when Robert looked at her. The intensity of his gaze was overwhelming. It was like he was telling her ‘Don’t be afraid, I’m here to catch you should you ever fall” and she felt like crying, knowing that someone, no, that _Robert_ cared so much about her.

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

Robert kept singing while looking at Belle, glad to see that part of her tension had vanished. 

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

Belle had chosen this song for a reason. Throughout her whole life, people had looked at her tiny form and assumed she was some kind of frail doll. In many aspects, she probably was fragile indeed, but not as much as people assumed, and especially not when she was singing. She’d always loved powerful and dark songs, songs that would tell people who she really was.

Robert had reminded her of that, of who she was and wanted to be, and she had wanted to express all of it in a song again. She wasn’t a porcelain doll, she was just as strong as she was fragile, and she had her own demons. Robert had seen them, had seen all of her, just as much as she’d seen all of him, and neither of them had run away. They’d faced their demons together, and they’d both come out of it stronger. 

Time seemed to slow down as the song went on, but Belle didn’t mind. She was breathing more easily with every verse. By the end of the song, she felt more like her old self, enjoying the music, the spotlight, the rush of adrenaline of singing in front of an audience. 

Her legs trembled again as the song ended and she and Robert were met with a thunderous applause. He held her hand as they walked away from the stage. They went to the bar, and she started taking orders with shaking hands, as many patrons complimented her. 

“So pretty and so talented. They don’t make many girls like you, honey”. The extremely loud voice belonged to Gary, a bulky and quite annoying guy that was, unfortunately, quite a regular at Atlantica.

He was the singer of a little band called “The Hunters”, and he was quite talented. Too bad he was an oaf who constantly hit on girls even when they clearly showed no interest in him. He’d never paid the slightest attention to Belle, but she’d seen him hitting on her colleagues, sometimes even getting in their way while they worked. Unfortunately, he’d never crossed the proverbial line that would allow them to kick him out of the pub.

“Thank you, Gary” she replied flatly, hoping that he’d leave her alone. Obviously, she wasn’t that lucky. 

“Why don’t we go drinking somewhere once you’re done here? This pub it’s nice, but it closes down way too early” he suggested.

“I think you’ve already drunk more than enough here, and I’m not an all-nighter. I’d rather go to sleep after work”.  
Someone would likely have told her she ought to be kinder while declining an invitation, but she really didn’t care. She knew this was the only way she could ever hope to get rid of him.

“Come on, Belle, you deserve a night of fun!” he insisted. He then addressed Robert. “Sorry for stealing your partner, man, but music is a thing and having fun is another, right? Come on, tell your friend here that she should be happy to be asked out on a date”.

Robert looked like he was going to punch Gary in the face, and his knuckles were white with how tightly he was clenching his fists. “I think she knows exactly what she wants and what she should or shouldn’t do. If she says no then I’m sorry, _man_ , but you should leave her alone”.

Gary didn’t look pleased with his answer. He muttered something about old dumb men, then addressed Belle again. 

“Come on, honey, all I’m asking for is a date. Don’t you want to tell your friends you went on a date with Gary Aston? They’ll all die of envy”.

Belle was running out of patience “I’m rather fond of my friends, I’d be really sorry if they died. So I’m sorry, but I have to turn down your _generous_ offer”.

Any reasonable human being would have backed away in front of so much sass, but obviously Gary was either not reasonable or not human. He tried to grab Belle’s hand, but she moved it away. In the haste of avoiding his grip, she made a glass of beer fall next to Robert’s feet. 

“Damn it!” she said, as she left the bar to fetch something to clean-up the mess with. She didn’t like at all the fact that to pick up the pieces she’d have to be really close to Gary, without even the bar separating them. 

When she got back, Robert had already started carefully picking up the biggest pieces of glass, while flashing surly looks at Gary. As soon as Belle approached him, Gary went to grab her hand again, and this time she wasn’t fast enough. 

Then everything happened all at once.

As soon as Gary’s hand wrapped around her wrist, Robert threw himself at him. However, he was no match for Gary, who tossed him aside with no effort, even if he had to release Belle’s hand to do so.

Robert fell backwards, and his right hand landed on top of the remnants of the glass of beer. He screamed as the fragments cut deeply into his right palm. Belle screamed too, and Gary fled the pub in haste to avoid being involved in the trouble. 

Luckily, there was a doctor at one of the nearby tables. Belle led him and Robert into the backroom, then rushed to get the first aid kit. 

“There’s no need to go to the hospital”, said Victor Whale as he bandaged Robert’s hand. “Your hand will be fine, but I’m afraid you won’t be able to move it a lot for a couple weeks. All things considered, it could have been much worse. You were lucky”.

Robert nodded stiffly, and Belle could see that he was extremely nervous. She thanked the doctor a billion times as he left the room, then she turned around to face Robert.

“Thank you” she said as a starter. All of this had happened because of her.

“For what? I didn’t even manage to help you anyway” Robert didn’t mean to sound so bitter, but he just couldn’t calm down.

“Yet you tried. Gary is twice your size, and you faced him anyway. It was a really brave thing to do.”

“Well, you’re welcome” his mouth felt dry as he answered. 

“Does it hurt a lot?” she asked, because she really couldn’t understand why he was still so tense.

“It’s bearable.”

“Than what’s wrong?”.

He looked at her in shock. “What’s wrong?”, he asked rhetorically. “What’s wrong is that I make half of my living by working as a tailor, and I can’t do that with my hand bandaged like this! I’ll have to keep it still for two weeks, and I honestly don’t know how I’m going to pay rent this month!”.

Belle had never seen a panic attack before, but she suspected that Robert was having one. She came closer to the chair he was sitting on, kneeling in front of him as he kept mumbling about losing custody of Neal. She gently took his bandaged hand in hers, and he looked up at her. 

“Hey, we’ll overcome this too, ok? I’ll help you just as you helped me tonight. You are not alone”. Her words did seem to have some effect, but he wasn’t convinced yet. She kept talking to him, reassuring him that he wouldn’t lose Neal, caressing his face to wipe away his tears.

“Why do you do all of this for me?” he asked her in the end. 

She waited for what seemed like an eternity before answering. She didn’t find the right words, or maybe she didn’t find the strength to say them, so she leaned in and pressed her lips over his.

She was sure she could have died of happiness when he kissed her back.

  



	7. Tale As Old As Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle and Robert have a special surprise for Neal's birthday.

In the end, it was Ruby who lent Robert the money to pay rent that month. Well, technically she gave it to Belle, who gave it to Robert. Ruby even said she didn’t want any of it back because it was payment enough that Belle and Robert had finally stopped helplessly pining after each other. Belle obviously didn’t listen to her and gave her the money back as soon as she could. It was funny to think that Ruby had realized that Belle and Robert loved each other long before they did. 

Belle had not been in any meaningful relationship since high school. Sure, she’d had a few dates, but never went past that. With Robert everything had been different since their very first meeting. She was so worried at first, afraid that he’d find her childish since she had no experience of being in a mature relationship. It took her a while to realize that he was just as scared at the idea of dating, of being loved after years of loveless marriage. 

She met Neal shortly after she and Robert first kissed. They didn’t tell him they were dating, but Robert felt it was right for Belle and his son to meet. He was a kind, intelligent and curious boy, who kept talking to Belle the whole time. 

The next time they met, he gave her a bunch of Beauty and the Beast stickers, in honor of her name. She thanked him and put a little rose on her phone. From that day on, she always smiled when she looked at it. 

When they eventually told him they were indeed in a relationship, he immediately accepted Belle as a member of the family. Belle cried tears of joy when, a few days later, he made a drawing of his family and put her in it. It was a fairly crowded drawing, including no less than four adults (Robert, Belle, Milah and her boyfriend Killian), and Belle loved every bit of it. She framed it on the wall of her bedroom.

Neal’s eighth birthday was coming closer, and on that day he would be with his father. Robert had thought of an original way to wish his son happy birthday, aside from the videogame that was already hidden in his closet. 

When the great day came, Neal spent the afternoon partying with his friends at his mother’s house, which was definitely bigger than his father’s and more suited to a party. Robert and Belle were there, of course, and that’s when she first met Milah and Killian. 

It took her more or less five seconds to start disliking them.

“That is the woman you pay alimony to?” she whispered angrily to Robert as soon as she was sure Milah couldn’t hear them. “The one who lives in a house that’s bigger than mine and yours put together, and who wears clothes that probably cost more than what I earn in a month? _That_ woman?”

“Yes, Miss Penniless in flesh and bones. She managed to convince the court that I was basically trying to throw her on the streets with nothing but the clothes on her back.”

“That’s why she wants to make sure the clothes on her back are so expensive?” Belle joked, and the bitterness was lost. Not even Milah could disturb their happiness.

After the party, Neal went with them to Atlantica. He was thrilled to finally see the place and to be able to see his father perform in front of an audience. Robert had often told him about the pub, but he’d never brought him along. Not because he didn’t want to, but because he was afraid Neal would get tired or even get hurt. He was only a kid, after all.

Bringing him to Atlantica was part of the present itself, but the real surprise was that, unbeknownst to Neal, Belle would be on the stage with Robert, and they’d prepared a really fitting song, as if it was for Neal’s hears only.

Neal kissed his papa good luck, then sat back at their table with Jefferson and Grace. Jefferson was the owner of the haberdashery where Robert worked, and he was possibly the only other person besides Belle that Robert willingly entrusted with Neal’s safety. Grace was his daughter, and she and Neal got along wonderfully. They’d spent many afternoons playing together at the haberdashery.

Neal squealed in delight as he realized both his papa and Belle were getting on the stage.

“Good evening to everyone”, said Belle on the microphone. “Tonight Robert and I are celebrating something really important to us. Today Neal turns eight and we want to dedicate to him a really special song. We love you so much Neal. Happy birthday”.

Belle had insisted on Robert doing the speech, but he’d told her he’d surely end up stuttering. He didn’t want Neal to realize his father couldn’t even speak properly when in front of an audience. 

Robert started plucking the chords, and all thoughts about speeches and awkwardness were lost to Belle as she focused on the melody.

_Tale as old as time_

_True as it can be_

_Barely even friends_

_Then somebody bends_

_Unexpectedly_

Belle distractedly heard Neal squealing in happiness again as he recognized the song. He’d been asking them to sing it _for ages_ , but they’d purposefully told him that they didn’t have time to work on it, keeping the secret until the day of his birthday.

Being her name was Belle, it was obvious that Neal would associate her with the Disney princess. However, it was a little less flattering for Robert, who automatically became the Beast as soon as Neal knew they were dating. He didn’t mind, of course, but that had given Belle and Neal the chance to make an incredible amount of jokes on the matter.

_Just a little change_

_Small to say the least_

_Both a little scared_

_Neither one prepared_

_Beauty and the beast_

Upon long reflections, they’d decided to let Belle do all the singing. Robert hoped Neal wouldn’t be disappointed not hearing his father’s voice, but the song had just felt right that way. It was truer to the Disney version, and left Robert the chance to focus solely on his greatest talent. It felt fitting: him and Belle, two different talents, two different stories, coming together at last to create something beautiful together. 

_Ever just the same_

_Ever a surprise_

_Ever as before_

_Ever just as sure_

_As the sun will rise_

The first time Neal had mentioned that song, Belle could barely remember it. Working on it, she’d quickly fallen in love with the melody and the words. Now she couldn’t help but associate it with herself and Robert, even though she was firmly convinced that in their relationship, despite her name, she’d been the Beast more often than he had. She’d been scared and hurt, and he’d helped her overcome her darkness. 

_Tale as old as time_

_Tune as old as song_

_Bittersweet and strange_

_Finding you can change_

_Learning you were wrong_

‘Bittersweet and strange’ was a good way to describe the song. It gave her this sense of melancholy, yet it was about happiness, about love, about finding your happy ending in an unexpected place. She’d never liked simple things, whether they be songs or people. She loved this song because it was peculiar. She loved Robert because he was layered, a mystery she was uncovering day by day and that she’d never get tired of studying. 

_Certain as the sun_

_Rising in the east_

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the beast_

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the beast_

Neal clapped louder than anyone else when the song ended, and slipped away from the table to climb on the stage and hug his father and Belle tightly. 

“This was the best birthday ever”, he screamed in their ears. 

Hugging Neal and Robert still felt like a dream to Belle. A couple of years before, she had nothing but a bunch of broken dreams. Now, as surreal as it felt, she had a family. 

  



	8. You’ll Be In My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all love happy endings, don't we?

Belle should have known that it was all too good to last. One day, for no apparent reason, Robert had grown nervous around her. He talked less, he was constantly tense, sometimes she got the feeling that he was avoiding her.

It was eating her from the inside out. A few times she worked up the courage to ask him what was wrong, but he always smiled and reassured her that everything was fine, then leaned down to give her a quick peck on the lips. 

She loved Robert so much, and now it was all going to end. She didn’t want to lose him, to lose Neal, to lose what she now considered her family. Yet she was going to. 

That evening, Robert had come to Atlantica even if it wasn’t one of their professionals nights. He usually only did that when they sang together, but he’d not asked her to sing with him. She was half expecting him to get on the stage with another woman, but when he walked into the spotlight he was alone as usual. He didn’t say a single word before he started playing, as always. 

_Come stop your crying_

_It will be alright_

_Just take my hand_

_Hold it tight_

Belle’s breath caught in her throat as Robert started singing. This wasn’t what she’d been expecting. Was he… was he talking about her?

_I will protect you_

_From all around you_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

Robert’s legs were trembling as he sang. He’d been working on this song for so long, he wanted it to be perfect. He wanted _tonight_ to be perfect. 

_For one so small,_

_You seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you_

_Keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us_

_Can't be broken_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

He hoped Belle was getting his message. Belle, so small yet so strong, whom he’d wanted to protect for so long, that he didn’t even remember a time when he didn’t care about her. He wanted their bond to last forever, to be by her side for the rest of his life, to be there to wipe away her tears until his last day on earth.

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here_

_In my heart_

_Always_

Belle’s eyes were filled with tears. She knew Robert couldn’t clearly make out her face from the stage, but he was undoubtedly looking at her. He was dedicating a song to her and she was at a loss for words. He loved her. He wasn’t trying to break up with her because he _loved_ her. 

_Why can't they understand the way we feel_

_They just don't trust what they can't explain_

_I know we're different, but deep inside us_

_We're not that different at all_

All Robert could think of was how much he loved Belle. He could only hope that at least part of that love was seeping through his song to her. He had no way to make sure of that until the end of the song, so he kept playing while his heart beat furiously in his chest. 

When the song ended, Belle was a crying mess. He’d moved her so much with his gesture. She couldn’t wait for him to get away from the stage so that she could wrap her arms around him, kiss him and not let him go for a week. 

“I… uhm… There’s something I need to say”. 

Robert’s voice came from the microphone, and Belle looked at him in shock. He’d never said anything on the stage. _Never_. 

“My name is Robert and some of you might have noticed that I’ve been sort of a regular here for the past two years”. He was stuttering helplessly, but he didn’t stop. “When I first came here, I was a lonely man. I didn’t even remember what it felt like to be loved by someone who wasn’t my son. Then I met Belle. Yes, Belle French, who works at the bar here, and is the bravest and kindest woman I’ve ever known”.

Robert stopped to take a deep breath, and Belle felt everyone’s eyes on her as she walked  closer to the stage.

“Belle is like a ray of sunshine for me. Without her, I don’t even know where I’d be today. In the past weeks, I’ve been trying to work up the courage to tell her something, but I’m not as brave as she is, and no moment seemed the right one”.

Belle couldn’t believe her ears. Could he be meaning… _that_? 

“So I decided that if I couldn’t find the words I’d do it the only way I’ve always managed to express my feelings with: my music”. Now he could make out her face in the little crowd, and he locked his gaze on her. “Belle, this song was for you. All of my life will be for you, if you’ll have it. I guess what I’m really trying to say is: Belle, will you marry me?”.

He’d not even finished the question when she answered “Yes”. She repeated that ‘yes’ again and again as she got on the stage, kissing Robert as the whole pub cheered. Belle was pretty sure she heard Ruby screaming “It was about damn time!” and she wondered if her friend had once more understood what was going on between her and Robert before them. 

“I was afraid you were trying to break up with me. You were always so nervous”, she confessed to Robert, confident that nobody would hear her amidst the general chaos. 

“I’m sorry. I thought the same about you, but now I guess you were just worried about my behavior”. 

“Indeed”. 

They kissed again; it really wasn’t like them to show off that much, but for once they deserved to be silly.

They were celebrating the beginning of a new life together. 


End file.
